


Gavin X Reader: Lemon

by Animekath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Caught Watching, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love/Hate, Marking, Masturbation, Office Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Swearing, Teasing, gavin is a hot dick head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You have a Love/hate for Gavin but things get intense in the car when he knows your little secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddcompass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/gifts).



> I did a gift swap with Oddcompass on archiveofourown who has done a Connor X Reader (X Gavin) Which you guys should totally read!
> 
> Their story - https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040649
> 
> I have a soft spot for Gavin even though he’s an A-Hole...He hot though ;3
> 
> I hope you like it! Sorry for spelling and gramarara

Gavin Reed...Just Gavin fucking Reed..!

Gavin was the backstabbing, dick head detective who worked alongside you which made it harder for you to ignore him since your desk was across from his. He would just be a dick, a tease or just ignore you just to piss you off more when you wanted his help. 

At times you go out drinking with some cop mates and he’ll be louder and more obnoxious when he had more drinks than usual, including flirting with you but knew he just wanted someone to play his joystick. Twice you had to drag him home and toss him on the bed when he pretty much passed out on you. There have only been a few times you have seen a softer side of Gavin and one being when you were alone with him at a bar and having a silent conversation, his face looking softer than usual and even looked cute. You wished you saw that Gavin and not the asshole who teases you.

Hank said Gavin is like a child who had a crush and having no idea how to deal with his feelings when he’s around his crush, which you took as a joke. Gavin liking you? please...He teased so he can piss you off which only would amuse him. He’s never done anything physical with you besides nudging you or ruffling your hair after ten minutes of making it look perfect.

He’s a dick...

Luckily it was close to the holidays with the snow coming down hard, so calls were slow so they would do drive rounds in the city. You wrapped up warm as you walked to the station, breathing in the hot tight air against your scarf to keep your nose warm. You sigh softly as you went inside to feel the rush of heat hit you, making you take off your scarf and beanie. "Afternoon, Fowler.." You said to your boss as you walked past him, who just nod in response. "Oh wow...Nice sweater, Connor.." You said as you looked over at him, seeing he was wearing a cheesy Holiday sweater.

"Thank you...Lieutenant Anderson gave it to me.." He said, having the most innocent smile on his face; like he was proud of the sweater.

"of course he did. You look nice.." You chuckled as you took off your coat, hanging it up with your scarf before going to your desk.

"geez, just suck his robo dick already.." Gavin said, resting his feet on his desk as he sipped his coffee, his tired eyes looking over at you.

You rolled your eyes as you sat down. "I wish...I bet any Android is better than you in bed. They can at least make you cum.." You said as you gave him a slight stare, seeing Gavin slam his cup of coffee on his desk.

"please...None of this sexual attention crap again, I'll be sick.." Hank grunted out, having the worst holiday sweater then Connor’s, which made a snicker slip your lips. "It's too early in the morning.."

"...It's five in the afternoon, Lieutenant..?" You said as you raised a brow.

"Oh...Well, I did sleep late.." He shrugged as he placed his 'non-alcoholic' drink on his desk. He crossed his arms as he rested against his desk, looking down at the two of you. “Fowler told me that you two need to do a drive around town tonight..”

“Huh!?” You and Gavin said at the same time as you looked at Hank. Shit, you need to do a drive around with Gavin!? Oh, fuck that!

Gavin thought the same. “Why not just let me go alone? _____ will be a fucking bore anyway..”

“Geez, thanks. I thought the same about you..” You blinked dully at him with a cold stare.

“I don’t trust you being alone after last time when you took a nap...” Hank said at Gavin who just scoffed in reply with his arms crossed. “So no arguing and get on with it...!” He said before grabbing his papers and walked off with Connor who gave you a nod goodbye. Hank did feel bad that you had to deal with that asshole but it was the captain's orders.

You sigh softly as you rested back on your seat before looking at Gavin who grumbled to himself as he looked at his phone. 

Great, many hours with the annoying Gavin.

You wondered how this will end.

~

You waited near the door for Gavin for your drive around who was still upstairs, thinking he was taking a piss or fell in the toilet all together. You wrapped up warm again since you could feel the cold air seeping in through the doors, preparing for the snow to hit you hard

“Detective _____, you forgot your hat.,” Connor said as he walked over to you, holding your beanie.

“Keep it, I’ll be fine without it..” You smiled at him, pointing out your hoodie to him. “Here..” You took the beanie from his hand and slipped it on his head, covering his hair and LED “Heh don’t you look handsome..” You said as you cupped his cheeks, Connor just blinking at you in surprise and confusion.

“I don’t really need extra clothing, Detective _____. I can’t feel the cold..” He said as he looked down at you. Gavin turned the corner and saw you, giving a cold look when he saw you close to the plastic prick.

“That doesn’t matter, you just look natural now...Maybe Hank can let you borrow a jacket..” You said as you smiled before moving your hands away. “You’ll look more...Human.”

“I’m not human, I’m an android..” He said, his LED flashing orange under the beanie.

“Not to me and Hank, you’re not..” You said with a smile before kissing his cheek. Gavin walked over and grabbed your arm, dragging you outside. “Woah-Urm, see you, Connor..!” You called out before the door shuts.

“...” Connor smiled softly, touching the beanie.

“Come on, robo fucker. Any more of your lovey-doevy plastic prick shit crap and I’ll be sick..” Gavin said as he took you to his car, still holding your arm.

“I’m not an android fucker, Gavin..! I’m just being nice to a friend..” You frowned as you pulled your arm back from him.

“A friend!? It’s fucking plastic, it has no feelings..!” Gavin snapped back as he turned to you, his eyes staring down at you. “Why are so into them things when they’re just machines for our needs..!”

“I don’t see them like that though! I see them as living things who have feelings..! Sadly when they have feelings, people just call them deviants..”

“Because they are deviants!” Gavin shouted, taken you by surprise as you stepped back. “...Fuck it..! I don’t want to talk more about this..” He grumbled before going to his car. Well, you started it, dick. “Get in the car..!” Gavin called out before you went inside with him.

~

You rubbed your hands together as you rested against the car, looking over the crowds of people in the streets who were shopping or doing other tasks. “Here..” You looked over and blinked, seeing Gavin giving you a cup of coffee. “...Take it or I’ll drop it...” He grunted out.

“Oh, thanks..” You took the cup and held it close to your chest, taking small sips as you looked over the people again, Gavin resting beside you with his own cup of brown hot liquid. You didn’t know how Gavin could not be cold since he was wearing his jacket and no other layers, you were pretty impressed, not gonna lie.

You looked over him more as it was silent between you two while you had your coffees. You had to admit that he was quite handsome in a rugged type of way, including having bright blue eyes which stood out more than anything. His face seemed to soften as he looked at his coffee, his thumb rubbing the edge of the lid as he licked his top tip, making you look closely.

He looked at you and raised a brow, seeing you staring. “What’s with that look..?” You were taken back and said it was nothing, looking at your own cup which made him smirk. “See something you like?” He questioned in a teasing tone, making your cheeks blush under your scarf.

“Oh shut it, Mr ego..” You grumbled, your eyes looking back at him again to see him still smirking before looking away.

His smirk faded when it went quiet again. “..Why do you like androids so much anyway?” He asked, seeming serious.

You looked back at him, relaxing your shoulders. “I never used to like them until one saved me from a car crash when I was younger. I was being an idiot and ran across the road without looking both side then got pushed by an android before the car would hit me...When I looked over him...He looked scared yet happy to have saved me but then died before I could say thank you..” You sigh softly. “Why do you hate them?”

Gavin grunted, running his fingers through his hair. “Taking peoples jobs and making lives harder, including there being more Androids then humans in this world now...I hate them, protesters though, they piss me off. Yelling won’t do anything, it has to be physical..” He said, looking over the people and androids.

“I agree with the job thing but they do help people, like disabled and elders. They are not bad, it’s how people use them..”

He just grunted. “I fucking hate that Connor though..” He said, making you mentally groan. “At least two detectives got fired after it came in. It’s just fucking annoying and is like a puppy to Hank including being around you all the time-”

“Are you jealous?” You joked but when you turned your head to him he was silent, seeing a blush creeping on to his cheeks but he turned away quickly before you could question it.

He tossed his empty cup on the pathway before opening the car door. “Come on, get the fuck in..” He said as he went inside. You blinked before putting your cup in the bin and joined him in the car, driving off.

...Was he jealous?

~

After a long drive around he soon parked in a quiet area with a few people around but you were in a dark area for anyone to notice you. “Mmm I’ll take a short nap.,” Gavin grunted out as he turned the seats around so they were pointing at the back, making you frown slightly.

“Oh come on, Gavin. It’s only eleven pm, you can’t be that tired..” You said as you took off your coat since it was getting warm in the car. “We’re also doing our job so you can’t anyway..”

“Well if you won’t tell daddy Hank about it, then everything will be fine..” He said as he closed his eyes, his arms going behind his head. You just grunted as you fanned yourself as it was getting hotter. You wanted to turn the heating down but knew Gavin will stop you like last time when you did a drive around with him. You wondered if he was an android since he could never get hot or cold...Lucky bastard.

You unbuttoned your shirt which revealed your black tank top, showing your upper breasts as you fanned yourself again, not taking off the buttoned shirt. As you opened your eyes and looked at Gavin, you saw him watching you with one eye open. His eye looked at your tank top which was tight on your chest and stomach, giving him something to think about. “Stop staring, pervert..” You said as you stared at him.

He closed his eye and smiled slightly. “Shut it, robo fucker..” He purred out.

“I’m not an android fucker, Gavin..!” You said with a stare.

“Oh? Then why were you leaving Eden club last month?” He asked as he opened your eyes, seeing your eyes widen and your cheeks redden by the sudden comment.

“..Wha...H-How did you..-”

“I was walking by and saw you leave with a glow on your face, _____. Geez, I didn’t know you were that desperate..” He said as he lowered his arms... “Was it nice to be fucked by a plastic dick?”

You stared with anger and embarrassment on your face. “It was the first time going there, Gavin! Don’t you dare judge me..!” You snapped back, seeing his cheeky smirk on his face which got your blood boiled more.

“Oh, I’m judging alright...” He chuckled as he leaned forward a bit. “How did it feel to be taken by metal and wires, huh? Did you cum hard as it blankly stared at you..?”

You grit your teeth before shoving him which made him grab your wrists. “Let go of me, you fucking asshole!” You cursed as you tried to hit him but he pinned you on the seats across from you, going between your legs since you were trying to kick him. He pinned your arms to the seats as he watched you trying to move but slowly calm down when you knew you couldn’t move an inch. “God, I fucking hate you..!” You breathed out before looking up at him, seeing him staring down at you.

You both breathed deeply as you stared at each other, seeing his face was a few inches away from yours, your lips parted and still red on the face. “...If you hate me...Then tell me to stop..” He muttered before deeply kissing you, making you whimper in your mouth by the surprise kiss. You shut your eyes and moaned into the kiss, feeling his tongue slip inside your mouth and played with yours. You tried to move your arms but he still pinned them down as he kissed you, seeming desperate and wanting. “Mmm..” You were still angry at him but now it’s just wanting him to fuck you. What was wrong with you, you hate him right!? You can’t seriously want him!? Why was your body betraying you as you kissed him back, your hip pressed against his.

He pulled away from the kiss for air, panting softly as his dark lustful eyes stared at you. It seems like he was waiting for you to say something like to stop him or tell him to fuck off but when you justed started back in silence, he smirked slightly and placed kisses on your neck. “G-Gavin..” You grunted his name as he continued to kiss your neck, feeling his teeth taking your skin between them.

“Oh fuck yes, say my name again..” He grunted out as he hips grind against yours, his pants getting tight from the attention. “Say it..! Say you hate me and I’ll stop..” He grunted out, leaving red marks on your neck and collarbone before his hands raised your tank top to show your swollen breasts in your bra. You whimpered as he lowered your bra and sucked your nipple, palming the other. Your hands were finally free but you lowered them on the seats as you watched him take your body.

“Hah..Ga..” You gasped when he bit down on your sensitive area, making you whimper. Say it...Say you hate me and he’ll stop...Fuck, why was it so hard though? As his mouth was attached to your chest, he undid your pants and slides them off, moving your hips forward so your ass was near the edge.

His rough hand slipped in your underwear and rubbed your pussy, making you moan again. “Fuck. You’re soaked for me, _____. You enjoy me touching you this much..?” He questioned as his eyes looked up at you, your hand covering your mouth as you breathed deeply. “Huh?” He said, two fingers slipping inside you which made you gasp in surprise before feeling them thrust inside you.

“G-Gavin..! Stop, I...” You moaned and bucked up, his fingers quickly pumping inside you and even curled up to feel the soft areas inside you. “Nnh!” You couldn’t help but cry out from the fast attention he was giving you.

“Say it then..! Say you hate me! Go on, scream it..!” He said, pretty much begging you to. Was ‘I hate you’ a type of safety word to him? “If you hate my fucking guts then I will stop my dirty fingers from pounding into your tight, wet pussy..” He grunted out, seeing you were in pure lust by all of this.

You couldn’t...No matter how hard you wanted to, you just couldn’t. What magic did he have you under? “Nnh..!!” You whimpered as you bucked your hips, feeling his three fingers already destroying your insides, hearing the lewd sounds when he pumped them in. “O-Oh fuck, Gavin..!” You cried out, shutting your eyes, making him smirk.

He pulled out his fingers, making you whimper since you missed being full already. He took off his jacket and his shirt, showing his hairy and scarred muscular body. He started down at you before taking your clothes off as well, only leaving you in your underwear. He undid his pants and tugged them down just slightly so his cock came out, twitching against his hand. You blushed as you already saw him leaking pre-cum but his thumb smeared it off as he stared at you, noticing you watching. “Hah..” He moved your underwear to the side before taking long licks on your pussy, making you moan out as his hand slowly pumped his cock. He buried himself between your legs as his nose sightly brushed against his clit, his tongue slipping inside you to taste your juices.

“Gavin..!” You moaned out, running your fingers through his dark hair, your hips bucking on their own as he continued. “Nnh..!″ The only thing Gavin wanted was for you to moan his name and cry out so everyone could hear, to know that you were his.

You were Gavin’s.

“Do you like that, ____?” He slurred out as he continued to lick you, his dark blue eyes staring at you as you were falling apart underneath him. “I can feel your legs shaking..” He pulled away and groaned, wiping his mouth. He then sat on his main seat, moving his jeans and boxers down a bit more before ordering you forward. You went on your knees in front of him and waited for his next command but knew what was coming. “Open your pretty mouth for me, baby..” He purred out as he rubbed your cheek.

You opened your mouth and felt his throbbing cock slide between your lips, moaning softly as you relaxed your throat. “Shiiit, _____...You’re taking me so well. I bet you do this a lot huh?” He grunted out, feeling your eyes burn a hole through his head. As you got his cock wet with your saliva, you started to bob your head as his hips bucked up. “Nnh-You look so pretty like this..Hah..Your lips around my cock..” He grunted out with a smirk as he watched you bob your head with your eyes looking up at him, looking like you were angry but also in pleasure. Guessing you were still mad by his comment from before.

You hand went between your legs and rubbed your clit, making moan around his cock. “Mmm..” Your saliva was running down his cock and your chin, trying to suck it up and swallow to not leave such a mess but Gavin didn’t seem to mind. He just held your head as he facefucked your mouth, hearing moans and groans coming out of his lips which were pleasant to your ears.

You relaxed your throat and took his whole cock into your mouth, a loud groan slipping Gavin’s lips. “Jesus fucking Christ, ____..You’ll make me cum now..” He grunted out, pulling your head away. You panted softly, your lustful eyes looking up at him as drool ran down your lips. Holy shit, you were perfect. He cleaned your mouth before pecking your lips. “Sit on me, baby girl..”

You took off your underwear and sat on his lap, your legs resting on each side of his thighs to get comfortable. You rubbed up against him and hummed, feeling his hands rubbing your sides as he waited. “Mmm do you still hate me?” He purred out, looking up at you.

“...Yes but...Fuck, I need you. Just fuck the shit out of me, Gavin..” You begged, your hands placed on his shoulders which made you play with the hair on the back of his head.

His eyes dilated when you said that and slammed your hips down against his as his cock thrusts deep inside you, making you cry in surprise and pleasure. "Ahh..!" You both moaned out, your walls clamping around his cock which made him twitch inside you. "O-Oh my God..!!" You shuttered out, sounding like you were about to cry. He raised you up and slammed you back down as he started to roughly fuck you on his lap, your breasts bouncing Every time. "G-Gavin! Gavin!!" You cried out, gripping his shoulders. "Too R-Rough!"

"Ah fuck, yes..You look like you're fucking enjoying it!" He grunted out with a smirk. "You're such a fucking slut...Hah..Just take my fucking cock inside you..!" He said, watching himself pound into like a rag doll. "Jesus fucking shit, you're tight.." He rested his head back and growled as he shut his eyes, taking in the blissful pleasure. Both of you were hearing fast skin slapping against skin which made your toes curl.

You already felt like you were going to be ripped apart from his rough fucking but you didn't care, your mind and body were screaming for Gavin. "Fuuuuuck!! Ah! Gaaa-vin!!" These long minutes were the most intense and amazing pleasure you’ve ever had in your life. You didn’t want it to end, you just wanted him to take you again and again. Just knowing his cock was taking every inch of you drove you crazy.

You shut your eyes as you cried out, moving your hips down as you tried to get him deeper. "Deeper! De-Deeper, please!!" You begged, your nails scratching his shoulders which made him growl like an animal.

“Deeper? Nnh...I can go deeper..” He gave one thrust up inside you before stopping, making you whine from the sudden stop. He pulled out, your wet juices dripping down your thighs and even going on Gavin’s cock. “Go on your knees..” He said, looking up at you. He slipped off his lap and went on your knees as you rested your lower half down on the floor between the seats which had plenty of room. Gavin went behind you and growled, his hands rubbing your sides before gripping your thighs. “Hope you’re ready, baby...”

“Ah...Yes..” You muttered, spreading your legs wider for him so he can get a better view of you. You cried out when he thrust inside again, his hips slapping against your ass as he pounded into your tight pussy. “G-Gavin..!” You cried out as you shut your eyes, letting him take over your body and use you since you were in pure bliss from the attention he was giving you. His cock hitting every right part inside you as his body towers over you and felt his heavy panting against your back with oddly soothed you in this crazy hard pleasure.

“Ah fuck..! You’re still so fucking tight.,” Gavin grunted out as he continued to move his hips. He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back, making you hiss in pleasure-pain. “You’re taking my cock so well, _____..Hah. I bet I was better than that Android you fucked last Month...I bet it didn’t please you like this. Making you look like a fucking slut..” He groaned. “Say it...Say I’m better..!”

“A-Ah! You’re so good, so fucking Gooood! You’re the best I’ve ever had!” You cried out, your nails scratching against the floor as you felt him hit your end. “Oh fuck, don’t stop!” You begged, shutting your eyes as you whimpered out. “I want your cock S-So much..!”

“Hah..I bet you’ve been waiting for a nice fat cock to stretch you like this huh?” Gavin growled before grabbing your arms and pulled them back so you were balancing on your knees and felt him using your body to move back every time, Taking deeper and harder thrusts inside you. “Ah-Shit...You’re clamping around me so tight.. Ah...You’ll make me cum soon..”

“Nnh-I would love to feel your cum inside me!” You whimpered out, feeling tears rolling down your cheeks as his cock didn’t stop taking you.

“You’re mine, right? You’re only my baby girl..” He said against your ear, his thrusting becoming uneven as his body was going weak since he was close to cumming.

“Nnh-Yes, yes! I’m yours!!” You cried out, feeling Gavin’s hands tightening. He turned your head and kissed you deeply, feeling your walls twitch and squeeze him. “Mmn..I-I’m close..”

“Just a bit more..I’m getting close too..” He muttered as he panted deeply with sweat running down his body. “Nnhh Shit..!” One of his hands ran down and rubbed your clit, feeling your body jump slightly. “You ready? Then cum...Cum for me, cum on my cock..” He grunted out.

“G-Gavin..!! Gavin!!” You cried out, feeling yourself fall apart underneath him. “Oh fuck!!” You gasped, resting your head on the floor, feeling Gavin’s thrusts continue.

“Ah fucking shit..._____...I’m cumming..!” He pounded into your sensitive pussy until finally cumming, filling you up with his cum which made you moan out from the hot liquid shoot inside you. “Fuuuck..!” He hugged your waist and panted, burying his face into your hair as he tried to get his breathing back.

You panted softly as you rested there with Gavin hugged you, your legs feeling weak and sore from the intense orgasm you had. He pulled out and let you rest beside him, feeling his cum leaking out of you. “Mmm...Shit.” You hummed, resting your head back of the seat. You noticed the windows of the car were glazed over with condensation, so luckily no one could see what just happened...Maybe.

“Fuck..” Gavin sigh as he stretched before looking down at you. “...” He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around your naked body, pulling you in close. He flicked a switch which made the cars windows screens go black which made you wonder why he didn’t do that before but oh well.

“Gavin?” You muttered softly, looking up at him.

“Save it...Just rest,,” He said, looking to the side. You went quiet but closed your eyes, snuggling into his chest. “...” He closed his eyes as he rested his chin on top of your head.

You were his now..

~

Gavin sipped his coffee as he went back to work, not seeing you since when he took you home. It made him slightly worry if you were going to ignore him. He sat at his desk and looked over at Hank and Connor, seeing the android wearing a beanie hat...Okay?

“Why are you here, Gavin? _____ is waiting for you at front..” Fowler said as he went past him, Gavin nodding slightly. “You two are doing another drive around.

He got up and grunted, going downstairs to see you. He blinked as he saw you smile brightly at him.”Morning sunshine..!”

“Ugh...You’re so cheesy early in the morning, Robo fucker..” He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

“I can’t help it, dick head...” You said as you both walked to the door before lowering your head. “...I-” You stopped, softly blushing softly. “...N-Nevermind, forget it..” You said as you walked outside.

“...” Gavin took your hand as you both walked side by side, bringing you closer to peck your cheek.

He was yours now...

“You still hate me?”

“Oh yeah, but we can change that..!”

“Ugh..”

THE END!


	2. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I was halfway through the Gavin story but didn’t like it, so I thought of doing another one which is ‘kind of’ based on what my bf does. When I’m getting ready for work or about to take a shower, he'll drag me on the couch so I’ll stay for snuggles (or sexy time but it's mainly snuggling he wants)-But I hate being late for work, so I'll leave him in a pout, huhu!
> 
> But in this story, you’ll be late ;3

You stirred awake when you saw the sun hitting your eyes through the curtains, your mind feeling foggy from last night from the pile of drinks you had at the bar. You turned and hummed, your head resting on the soft chest of your boyfriend who was sleeping as well, hearing his heart beat against your ear. You ran a hand up and down his stomach which made him stir in his sleep, making you smile in response.

You’ve been going out with Gavin for over a Month now and it seemed to be going well but kept it low in work if you two didn’t want to be fired, so you still acted like you drove each other crazy. He still did but it was with a type of love now! He seemed a bit closed off at first but he’s recently been really romantic and even cute with you. He even gave you roses on one of your dates and said you were more beautiful than them. So cheesy.

“Mmm..” You moved your body up and yawned, about to get out of bed but felt a hand grab you.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gavin grunted out, giving you a tired smirk as he brought you back to rest beside him.

“I’ve got work, you know that.” You chuckled softly as you rubbed his chest, feeling him place kisses on your neck as he was still half asleep. “I can’t be late, Hank will be pissed..”

“He’s always late, so it doesn’t matter..” He said, moving his body on top of yours as he continued his kisses on your body, his hand rubbing your sides. “So stay in bed with me...I’ll show a good time..”

“We did that last night..” You purred out, about to pull away again but he kept bringing your body close to his so he could continue. “Noooo, I got work. Stoooop” You whined, pulling away and finally got out of bed. He whined as your body heat left him, turning his body so he rested on his stomach. Nice tush, Detective.

You grabbed a towel, hearing Gavin growl behind you which made you turn your head to his direction. “I love when you’re all naked and marked. It’s a nice view..” He grinned, giving you a bad wink.

You softly blushed as you rubbed your neck, remembering the hickeys he gave you last night. “Shut it and join me in the shower. You smell like alcohol and cigs..” You turned away and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. As it started to warm up, you looked in the mirror to look over what Gavin did to you. You told him not to leave marks over the collarbone, damn it! You need to remember to put makeup on before you leave your house. Hank will tease you all day about it.

You brushed your teeth and slipped into the shower, your shoulders relaxing from the warm heat hitting your body. You sighed softly as you put shampoo in your hair, running your fingers through to get every bit which smelt like beer. You felt a chill when the glass door opened from Gavin, who was finally joining you in the shower. Gavin yawned softly, resting his forehead against your back so the water sprayed on his back. “Why did you drag me out of bed?” He grumbled, hugging your waist to bring you closer to his body.

“Don’t blame me for it, sleepy boy..” You chuckled. You felt his morning wood against your ass and his hips stirring against you. “I told yoooou..” You purred out, hearing him grumble behind you. “I don’t want to be late..”

“I can tell you want it. Why are your hips grinding against me?” He smirked against your neck, his cock slipping between your thighs which made you twitch. You hummed softly, feeling him move his hips so his cock rubbed between your folds so you can get him wet. “Mmm-please, baby. I can’t get enough of you..”

You moaned softly, placing a hand on the wall as he continued. “Nnnh-Damn it, Gavin..” You muttered. His tip rubbed your clit which made you moan, his hips slamming against your ass as he moved harder. “Nnh-” Your body was bent down slightly as he continued, his hand running up and down your back as the other held your hips steady. You were so glad he was a short guy since he can slide in easily and you won't have to go on your tippy toes.

"Fuck.." He grunted out, his hand slapping hard against your ass which made it jiggle. "I can feel you twitch, baby. You're loving this.." He muttered, slapping your ass again which made a cry slip your lips.

"Gavin...Please..." You begged, already feeling your legs shake. No one has made you feel this crazy in your whole life but Gavin...That fucking bastard.

"please, what?" He questioned, hearing the smugness in his voice as he slapped you again.

"Ah! F-Fuck me...Fuck me until I fall apart..!" You begged again, feeling both hands on your hips now. He took one hard thrust inside you, hitting your end. "Ah!! Yes, yes! Fuck, Gavin..!" You cried out, your nails scratching the wall, trying to grip on to something.

"Still fucking tight..! I pounded the shit out of you last night.." And still sore from it. "Nnh-" He started to move his hips, bringing your body down to go deeper.

"Ah...Hah...Maybe you should try harder.." You moaned out as you looked over your shoulder to give him a cheeky smile, knowing you'll regret it.

"Oooh don't tempt me, baby.." He smirked, gripping your hair to pull your head back. Ouch. "I'll tie you to the fucking bed and make you my cum slut..! I bet you love the thought of that!"

"Oooh fuck yes, Gavin!!" You moaned out. You loved when he talked dirty and was this dominant, it shot you to the core.

You felt Gavin press his body against your back, continue to thrust as one hand grabbed your breast while the other slipped between your legs, rubbing your clit. "Jesus fucking Christ, you're squeezing my cock...Nnh shit.." He growled, biting your neck and sucked to leave a mark on your body. That little shit knows it’ll be hard to hide it since it’s above the collar.

“G-Gavin, Gavin..!! Fuck! Please come inside me! I want to feel your cum fill me up! I want people to know I’m yours!” You cried out, his hand getting quicker on your clit which made your walls tighten around his thick cock. “Ah!! I’m coming, I’m coming! Gavin!”

“Come for me, little slut! Come on my cock..!” Gavin growled against your neck as he hugged your waist, his cock beating your insides. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He felt himself turn inside out when you came on him, loving the face you make when you climax. “______!” He growled and thrust in deep, coming inside your sensitive pussy.

You moaned softly and panted, closing your eyes as your body felt limp. “Mmm...Gavin..” You smiled softly as you looked over your shoulder, pecking his lips. “You’re amazing..”

“I know..” He smirked, making you roll your eyes. “You were great too...” He pulled out but still held you close, slicking your wet hair back. “It’s good we’re in the shower, huh?”

“Heh, yeah.” You smiled. “....Shit! I’m going to be late!!”

~

You heard Hank’s horn from outside as you were still getting your shoes on, knowing he’ll be pissed. You kissed Gavin goodbye and left your house, joining Hank in the car.

“Jesus fuck, why so late?”

“Sorry, I overslept..!” You said, getting your hair and clothes sorted.

He sighs as he started to drive off. “It’s alright, not the end of the world. I mean-fuck, I was late already, so I’m surprised you were late as well..” He looked at you, a smirk going on his lips. “...You were late because of your secret boyfriend?” He questioned, poking the hickey on your neck.

Shit!!

You blushed and covered your neck. You forgot to put makeup on to cover it! “N-No, I-”

“No need to be embarrassed, you’re still young..” He chuckled, looking back at the road. “Who is he?”

“Urm...He’s just a guy I’ve been going out with for awhile...” You said, looking at your hands.

“As long as he’s not like Gavin, you’re alright...”

If only you knew, Hank...If only you knew...

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partthree???


	3. Gavin X Reader (X Connor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Kat here again and part three is finally here! This is based on a Connor X Reader (X Gavin) by Oddcompass which guys should totally read! They’re a really great writer!
> 
> With this story, it’s the other way round with Connor watching and Gavin doing you. I think Connor is a bit out of character in this story, I dunno?? I hope you enjoy it anyway, cuties!

Connor looked blankly at his screen as he was typing out the paperwork in the very dark room with it being quiet since no one was around at 1 am. Most were on patrol or gone home since it was quiet tonight but also a hand full were downstairs. Hank went home to sleep and probably to drink; Connor telling him to go home early and he can sort out the paperwork.

You left around the time Gavin did as well. He noticed you and Gavin being funny together since you did more drive around together and even talked on your coffee breaks. It confused him but you seemed happy-Heck, even Gavin seemed to ignore Connor less than usual since his eyes were on you. At least Connor didn't have to worry so much about being called a plastic prick.

Connor stopped with a slight smile on his face. 'now it's just the last form. Where did I leave it?' He thought as he looked around his desk. 'Oh, right! I was talking with _____ and left them on her desk' He remembered and got up, going across the hall to claim his papers. As he went inside to turn the corner, he heard moaning. 'People are still here?' He questioned.

He popped his head round and froze, seeing the view in front of him.

You were on your desk as you kissed Gavin, half naked with only your undergarments and unbuttoned shirt on as Gavin only had his shirt off. This made so much sense to Connor now! "Mm..G-Gavin...We shouldn't do this here...What if someone sees us.." You whimpered out but moaned when his hand went between your legs to rub your clit over your underwear.

"Oh come on...No one comes here past 12 am, they're all downstairs. So relax already.." Gavin purred out, placing kisses on your chest which made you buck your hips off the desk.

Connor had no idea what to think or feel about this situation. It made sense why you two were close now...You were in a type of relationship with each other and kept it a secret. You would be fired for this! "..." Connor's eyes were mainly on you; interested in the curves of your naked body and the sweet moans slipping your lips which the Android was definitely recording for...Further research.

You moaned out again when his fingers slipped inside your pussy, Gavin groaning against your chest when he started to finger you. “So wet for me, baby. You’re such a good girl for me..” He smirked as he lifts his head, his dark eyes looking down at you as you continued to moan and whine for him. His two fingers spread your walls wide for him, preparing you for the exciting and rough lust he was going to give you soon.

“G-Gavin, please...This is torture..” You moaned out as you looked up at him, trying to keep your legs wide with the heels of your foot at the edge of the table to hold them up for him, his fingers thrusting quickly inside you. “Ah! F-Fuck me already! Nnh! You’ll get my desk soaked!”

He chuckled at that. “Naww poor _____. It’ll be fine...Maybe I’ll let you lick it up after I’m done with your tight cunt..” He grunted out, his thumb rubbing your clit, making you cry out louder.

Connor tilted his head as continued to watch, taking in the information and even looked up his own. He looked down at himself and hummed as he undid his pants. He heard people do this when they watch porn, it’s a bit similar to watching afar. He tugged them down a bit and let his cock come out, his hands wrapped around it which made him twitch. “Such a weird sensation..” He muttered to himself before pumping his cock, a groan leaving his lips.

It felt...Weirdly good?

Gavin pulled out his fingers and licked them clean with his tongue “Fuuuck, you taste good. Are you ready?” He questioned, making you nod quickly. Yes, you wanted him so much! He undid his pants and took out his cock, you and even Connor were impressed on his size. It has rocked your world too many times.

“Please, Gavin. I need you..” You gave him an innocent smile, spreading your walls so he can get a better view on how dripping wet you were. Your boyfriend growled softly and went over your body, grabbing your waist and thrust inside. “O-Oh fuck! Yeees!” You whined out, shutting your eyes as your head rested back on the desk. Gavin smirked and wrapped his hands around your throat, making Connor’s LED go red with alarm. “Ah-!”

“I know you love this...It get’s you fucking soaked..” He grunted out, his cock pounding inside you as his hands squeezed more, making you moan louder but at times got cut off when he blocked your windpipe. Connor groaned as he watched, his back against the wall as his hand continued to pump his android cock. Something about you loving rough play got him excited, his blue blood pumping quickly through his body. “Fucking-Nnh, Cum slut. Taking my cock so well, aren't you? So open for me..!”

You wanted to reply but could barely breathe, your face darken slightly as droll ran down your lip. “Nnnh!! Ga-ah..!” You gripped his arms as he continued, crying out when you could. “D-Dee-”

“Deeper? Of course, baby. Ah...Anything for me cum slut..” He purred out, stopping to pull out his dripping wet cock. “Come down and turn around, hands on the desk..”

You got off, your legs feeling a bit sore but continued anyway. “O-Okay.” You placed your hands as you breathed deeply for air.

As Gavin pressed up against you, he placed sweet kisses on your neck as he rubbed the front where his fingers gripped, whispering softly into your ear. “You okay, baby..? Just breathe.” Connor was surprised to see a softer side of Gavin like this. He wished he was nice like that to him but knew it would never happen.

“I’m okay..” You pecked his lips, letting him know it was fine. You had a safety word and it was ‘I hate you’, back when you did it in the car. The sweetness didn’t last as he slipped inside you again, his hips slapping against your ass as he thrusts harder and harder. “Ah! Gavin..!” You cried out, gripping the desk as he continued his hard actions. “It’s so amazing..! Please, more-Anything!”

“You really are desperate, aren’t you?” Gavin smirked against your shoulder as fucked you from behind, Connor’s hand moving faster as he watched. It felt good, so good..! His lower stomach was turning and felt like it was building something up inside him.

“Yes! Always for you..!” You moaned out as you closed your eyes, panting softly as you moved your hips back which timed with his thrusts. You loved feeling every inch of him inside you which made your toes curl and your stomach knot up. “Ah!” He grabbed the back of your head which made your head tilt back as he fucked you harder, his free hand slapping your ass. “O-Oh fuuuuck! Ah!”

‘Be more rough with her..!’ Connor begged in his head, his free hand covering his mouth as he whimpered, trying to quiet himself so he wouldn’t get your attention. He looked down at himself as his face was blushing blue, his hand gripping more of his cock to get more friction. It drove him crazy how you looked being taken, wanting to please you as well. His LED was flashing different colors, having no idea what to think or feel about this.

He looked back when he heard you cry out against, Gavin lifted you up from the ground and held your legs apart as he thrusts up inside you, with your back rested against his chest, Connor getting a better view of his cock pounding into your soaked pussy. This made the Android groan with desperation now. He felt a type of burning sensation in his stomach, close to his climax now.

You looked so beautiful right now.

“G-Gavin, I-!”

“I know..God, I fucking know!!” Gavin growled out against your neck, lowering your body as his hips thrust up inside you, feeling your hand grip on to his arm as the other rubbed your clit. “I’m close too..”

You opened your eyes as your panted but your eyes locked on to the Androids who was watching from afar. ‘Shit..!’ Connor’s eyes widen as his LED flashed red, his hand not able to stop pumping his cock. You face reddened more as you saw him but didn’t say anything, only moans slipping your lips. Were you going to tell Gavin or stop or-

“More, please...! Take me!” You moaned out, your eyes still locked with Connor’s as Gavin thrusts faster.

You didn’t mind him watching and jacking off to this?

You started to lick your fingers, slipping your tongue between your fingers which made a ‘V’ shape before slipping them into your mouth and sucked, moaning softly. Connor was so close to rolling his eyes to the back to his head but wanted to closely watch you perform for him. You slipped them out from your mouth and started to rub your clit with your wet fingers, making Gavin groan behind you. “So fucking hot, baby. That’s right, rub your fucking clit for me..” He growled, closing his eyes. “I’m close..!”

“S-Same..!” You cried out, your body shaking as he continued, your walls milking him.

“Same..” Connor muttered, his thumb rubbing the tip as he stared at you as he bit his bottom lip. “Mmm..”

He craved you.

“_____, fuck..! I’m--!!” He gripped onto your legs as he moaned out, coming inside your pussy. “Fuck!”

“Gavin!! Co-ah!” You cried out and climaxed before you could moan out Connor’s name but maybe that was a good thing since it'll make Gavin mad.

Connor bucked into his hand and came last, his fake cum shooting on to the floor and leaked to his hand. “Fu..” He moaned out, looking down at himself. He grabbed a tissue from his pocket and cleaned himself up quickly as you guys did the same. He did up his pants and quickly went back to his office from across the hall.

Connor placed a hand over his heart, feeling it pump faster after what happened. What was wrong with me? So many thoughts were running through his mind but got cut off when he heard the door.

“We really should do that again.,” Gavin said with a smirk as he hugged your waist, walking to the lifts.

“Maybe but not in the office...I think the toilets next time..” You said as you smiled, your eyes looking around. You went inside with Gavin and hugged him, humming softly. As the lift's door was about to shut, you saw Connor pop his head out and saw his straight look. ‘Bye’ You mouthed as you waved at him, the doors fully closing.

“...Bye...” Connor said softly before doing up his tie and sorted out his collar, going back to your desk. He grabbed his file but still saw some of your fluids on your desk, making him look over it longer. “...” He slid his fingers across it and took a taste, making him groan softly with desire.

He craved you now...But also can blackmail Gavin if he gives him shit again.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> anyonewantparttwoooo?


End file.
